


Of angels and demons

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Bestiality, Eventual Smut, Evil John Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Protective Balthazar (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: BIO!ok so in this Michael was 24 when he abused Lucifer, and Luci was 16. This went on till Luci was 20 and this is a year after that, Michael is 29, Luci is 21. Castiel is Michaels twin, Dean is 28 and Sam is 22, Balthazar is 23, Samandriel is 19 and lives with Amara.
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Samandriel, Amara/Rowena MacLeod, Balthazar/Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/John Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS PLEASE JUST READ THE TAGS THIS ISNT LIGHT READING. READ AT OWN RISK..

PLEASE READ TAGS... 

Characters: Chuck Shurley, Michael Novak, Lucifer Alighieri, Gabriel Novak, Castiel Novak, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Balthazar Alighieri, Raphael Novak, John Winchester, Fergus Crowley McLeod, Rowena McLeod, Amara Alighieri, Samandriel Novak, Adam Milligan, Original Female Character, Male!Dog 

Relationships: Rowena/Amara, Sam/Lucifer, Past! Michael/Lucifer, Gabriel/Balthazar, Castiel/Dean, Adam/Samandriel, Raphael/OC, Past! Lucifer/Dog Warnings: Graphic Abuse, Violence, Sexual Assault, victim shaming, transphobia, homophobia, Underage, bestiality 

Chapter 1: no one's POV, Michael strapped him to the long wooden bench in the room and put a block under him to raise his ass. Michael got a knife from a nearby shelf and pressed the blade into his thigh as he sobbed, begging Michael to stop, and Michael only smirked. Lucifer vaguely remembered Michael saying it was punishment, but couldn't remember for what exactly, and felt the blade slide across his thigh and towards his ass and lower back leaving a slight cut, wider then it was deep. He sucked in a breath of relief when Michael removed the knife until he felt the tip of Michaels cock at his entrance, and the ugly head pushed past his rim. He started begging then, truly begging, for Michael to stop, to forgive him, but Michael kept going, fucking him in a single minded fashion, until Michael came inside him, pulled out, and let his dog King in. King looked around the room, and spotted Lucifer on his bench and walked over. King pressed his snout against the wrecked hole, sniffed deeply, then pulled his snout away. Lucifer was still sobbing, and he gasped when he felt King's tongue between his cheeks, looking for his hole. Michael walked over, and parted Lucifer's cheeks so that King could find his entrance easier. King sniffed Lucifer's hole once more, then licked the cum dripping down from it, sometimes hitting Lucifers balls, until there was no cum dripping, and after Michael walked away pushed his tongue inside Lucifer, deep enough for it to hit Lucifer's prostate, and to set Lucifer moaning. King removed his tongue, and walked closer to put his chest on Lucifer's back and put his front legs over Lucifer's sides, holding him in place, and scratching him in the process. King snapped his hips forward viciously, trying to find Lucifers hole whilst Lucifer was crying, which did nothing in the sound proof room he was kept in. King eventually found the entrance, and shoved himself in, to Lucifer's dismay, and started to rut against Lucifer's ass. Lucifer was screaming now, screaming due to the horrible stretch from King's cock, and he felt King's knot start to swell, and was being torn apart when it caught his rim, and King promptly turned them ass to ass, and panted happily when Michael walked over to scratch his head, even though he was still in Lucifer. After about ten minutes, King grew impatient, and began tugging on his knot, and ripped it out, and Lucifer screamed again. King turned to Lucifer's hole, and licked the cum and blood out of him until Lucifer's hole was clenching around King's tongue. Michael chuckled darkly, and left the room briefly, and returned with a can of wet dog food, some peanut butter and a spoon. He got a spoon of the peanut butter, and lathered it over Lucifer's entrance, along with 3 spoonfuls of wet dog food. When he was done, King sniffed Lucifer's hole again, and shoved his tongue in to get at the food. Lucifer, with an over sensitive rim and entrance, started crying when King started to eat him out, the humiliation also hitting him. King's tongue was just long enough to hit his prostate, and thick enough to stretch him just enough. When Michael sensed Lucifer was close, he slipped a vibrating cock ring on him and turned it on to the highest setting. With the cock ring vibrating and King's tongue inside him, he was in so much pleasure it hurt, and he couldn't cum. 

Lucifer woke in tears, before realising he was safe from Michael. He glanced over at his bedside clock, which said 11:15 pm, and got up to get dressed. He changed from his pyjamas to a grey tshirt, with a black jacket and black pants. Lucifer grabbed his keys to unlock his front door and went outside into the cold air of the city. He looked across the road, and saw a sign for a club two blocks away, and decided to head over to drown some pain. He started walking, and after about 20 minutes of walking he was Infront of the building. He waited a while to catch his breath then headed in, and to the bar. Lucifer sits down on a seat, and calls for the bartender, a tall man whose name tag said Sam.

SAMS POV

As he was serving his latest order, he heard a male voice call him, and he turns around and spots a tall blonde man sitting on a bar stool two seats down. He walks over to the man and asks for his order, and gets a grunted 'whiskey on the rocks please' in a hoarse voice. He nods at the man, and walks to the back to get some crushed ice and pour whiskey over it. As he turns to leave the back, his manager Michael stops him and tells him to kick out the blonde man. Sam looks at him strangely but doesn't question it, till he gets to the man and sees him staring at Michael with fearful eyes and scratching at his wrists. Sam looks at Michael and sees him smirking at the clearly terrified blonde man Sam was told to ask to leave. He walks back to Michael and asks why the blonde man has to leave, and Michael tells him that's his ex boyfriend, and says he was abused by the blonde man. Sam is angry now, and walks back to the blonde man and snaps at him to get out of the bar, not acknowledging the clear panic the man is in. The man stands, turns to where Michael was watching the whole situation with a smirk, and promptly fainted on the floor. 

The next day, Sam's POV 

After the man in Michaels bar fainted, Sam dragged the unconscious man into a back room, and left him till Sam's shift was over, then carried him the small distance to Sam's shared apartment. It was about 1 hour after Sam got the man into his apartment and tied to a chair because Michael said he was dangerous, did the man wake up.

Lucifers POV

He awoke with his wrists tied to the arms of a wooden chair, his legs strapped to the chair and his mouth gagged, in a kitchen. Lucifer heard a door open behind him, and tried to scream, but realised he was gagged. He turned his head to the door that was opened, and saw the bartender. The bartender pulled the gag away and hissed at him that he was an abusive asshole and that he should die, and Lucifer realised Michael lied about him. He shivered involuntarily and sniffled when the bartender yelled at him not to flinch when he has no reason to. Sam was the name Lucifer spotted on his name tag, Lucifer remembered belatedly, and croaked at the man that he didn't abuse anyone. Sam slapped him across the face and yelled at him not to lie, Michael told him already. At this point, Lucifer was almost into a panic attack, and crying. He saw Sam turn his head when the door opened behind him, and another man walked in, and when Lucifer realised who it was he just gaped at him. Lucifer just watched as the blonde haired man crossed the room to Sam. The other man looked at him, then back at Sam, and told Sam promptly to untie him. Sam didn't move until the other man screamed at him to untie his goddamn brother because he's having a panic attack. Lucifer just sat there sobbing harshly and begging for Balthazar, for Amara, for Samandriel. Balthazar rushed over, and pulled Lucifer's wrists apart, to stop him from scratching himself and hushed him while he told Sam to call Amara, now!

No one's POV 

Sam rushed to the home phone and called Amara and told her Balthazar needed her, now. Balthazar was shushing Lucifer, whilst Amara speeded to reach the apartment. Lucifer heard the door below him slam open, and someone rush up stairs. The door behind him was pushed open and someone walked to Balthazar, wondering what happened, when she saw Lucifer on the chair, curling in on himself, scratching at his wrists, and calling for his brothers and aunt. She walked over to Lucifer, and made soothing noises to calm him, nothing really working, until Balthazar told her to wait there and ran to go get something that Lucifer could chew on while in a panicked state without damaging his thumbs. He returned with a fidget toy he had from when Lucifer last had a panic attack. He handed it to Lucifer and just started to coo at him that it was okay Luci, Michael isn't here, it's okay. When Lucifer calmed down, he stared at Sam fearfully and Sam was confused until Balthazar explained slaps made his panic attacks worse due to what Michael did to him. 

One week later 

Lucifer was currently at his own home, when he heard a knock on the door. Getting up, he walked over to the door, to see Michael on the other side. Lucifer screamed, and slammed the door. The man on the other side knocked a few times, before trying to kick the door. Lucifer was inside having a panic attack, and sobbing. Eventually the kicking at the door stopped, but Michael didn't leave. When Lucifer's panic attack died down, he reached for his phone and called Balthazar. He quickly explained the situation and Balthazar said he'd be as quick as possible. When Balthazar got there, Lucifer heard him yell at Michael to get the hell away from Lucifer, or he'd call the police. After a while, Lucifer heard Balthazars spare key in the door and barely managed to move to avoid getting hit by the door. Balthazar immediately rushed to his side and started calming him, telling him that Michael was gone, that everything was okay.

CURRENTLY RECEIVING UPDATES!.....


	2. Chapter 2: ex's and oh my god

One week after the end of the last chapter.

Lucifers POV

He was waking home from his job at Ellen's restaurant, when he felt a hand cover his mouth, and could smell a slightly sweet smell, then all he saw was black...  
He woke tied to and bent over a table and immediately knew what happened. Lucifer could tell by looking around he was in a basement. When the door to the room opened and he got a cold breeze hitting him, he realised he was naked. Michael walked in, carrying a tray of sharp objects and sex toys, ignoring the ones lining every wall. He opened his mouth to scream when he felt Michael push a cock gag into his mouth, just long enough to go down his throat. Michael pushed a button on the opposite wall and the table turned him, leaving his hole on display to Michael. Lucifer looked up to see he was positioned directly infront of a giant mirror, and he realised Michael was gonna either fuck him himself or let King in. When he felt Michaels hands on his ass, he gasped, but no sound escaped past his lips because of the gag. Michael held his hips steady, and bent down and pressed his tongue against Lucifer's hole. He licked the pucker a few times, then plunged his tongue in as deep as possible. Lucifer tried to arch away when Michael pushed his tongue in but failed because Michael had him by the hips and also tied down. His legs were tied to the legs of the table and his arms were tied to the table sides. Michael snarled when he tried to arch away, and removed his tongue. He unzipped his jeans and fished his cock out from his boxers. Michael aligned himself with Lucifer's poorly prepared hole and pushed in with a low grunt at Lucifer's tightness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to review, and kudos are always appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if possible in comments, and kudos are always appreciated but never expected :)


End file.
